Bad Dream
by KindKnight
Summary: Tsukasa's been having bad dreams everynight this week. As expected everytime she goes to her older sister. No real storyline, just a bunch of fluff. Feel free to comment on my style of writing and help me make it better. Ive got tough skin. Mostly. Idk you might make me cry lol.


A soft knocking at the door woke Kagami. She groaned and turned, cursing what a light sleeper she was. "Yeah?" She whispered, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Immediately she assumed it to be Tsukasa, and as the door creaked open her suspicions were confirmed. Standing in pink pajamas and fluffy bunny slippers was her younger sister. Who looked at her helplessly, fidgeting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I um… I had a bad dream…." Tsukasa spoke timidly; worried she had upset her sister with her constant dependence.

Wordlessly Kagami opened up the blankets, her eyes softening at the fact that her baby sister had come to her after a nightmare. Sure it had happened every night this week, and no matter how hard she pried Tsukasa wouldn't reveal the details of what was bothering her, but the feeling of being needed by her sister was one she relished.

Tsukasa's face lit up, and she shuffled along the hardwood floor to her sister's bed. She eased herself in and within seconds assumed her favorite cuddle position. She laid her head on her sister's shoulder, wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her face into the fabric of Kagami's silk pajama shirt.

Kagami couldn't help but smile even wider, and hold her sister even closer. "So do you wanna tell me what it was about this time?" She asked, fighting the urge to give her baby sister a kiss on the top of her head. Instead she merely buried her face in her sisters hair, and secretly took in her vagrant scent.

"It's… it's nothing." Tsukasa answered, merely enjoying the feeling of being so close to her sister. Her voice was quiet and wistful, unnerving the older sibling.

"You know-" Kagami paused "If uh, if anythings bothering you… Anything at all…. You can always come to me… You know that right?" She asked, now looking down at her sister, trying to catch her attention.

Tsukasa looked up at Kagami, her voice caught in her throat and all she could do was shake her head yes. Kagami stared at Tsukasa, noting the look in her eyes, much like a deer caught in headlights Tsukasa seemed frightened and unable to look away. Even the slow shake of her head seemed timid and overly forced.

Tsukasa watched her sisters face morph into one of concern. Overwhelmed with the urge to calm her sister she started to blubber. "Um I mean yeah, great, I'm great, I mean um no, I know I can come to you, it's just that nothing can help y'know, it's not really a changeable thing yeah, it's like if anything could help, I'd tell you and I know you'd help." By the time Tsukasa was finished she was panting.

"Tsukasa" Kagami spoke firmly "What are you hiding?" Now the twin tailed girl knew her sister was hiding something.

"Uh I ugh-" Tsukasa felt her willpower break under Kagami's firm gaze. But how could she tell her sister every night this week she had been plagued by the sickly sweet dreams of kissing and cuddling with her, how could she tell her that when she woke up she fantasized about the two of them dating, about how she secretly hoped that her older sisters protective nature was more than just her being her baby sister. How could she tell her she was crazy about her? Overwhelmed with hopelessness Tsukasa started crying.

Kagami saw the tears fall from her sisters eyes, and was bombarded by the feeling of guilt. "I I'm sorry Tsu-chan" She whispered, holding her sister close to her chest as she sobbed. "It's okay, it's okay." She chanted, again and again as she ran her hand through her sister's hair and kissed the top of her head again and again, pouring her love into the younger girl to try to make her feel better.

Tsukasa felt Kagami kiss the top of her head and was near immediately driven to complete bliss. She lost herself in her emotions as the airhead often did and looked up smiling, without thinking she pecked her older sister on the lips.

Kagami was blown away, stricken to stone by the simple act. Tsukasa felt her sister tense up under her kiss and immediately backed off. "S-sorry sis, I I just wasn't thinking." She spouted, starting to cry again.

Kagami was deathly still, her face was stoic, and she was scaring Tsukasa. "S-sis?"

Kagami dove in and pressed her lips against Tsukasa's again, she rolled her sister on her back and kissed her with all her heart, apparently she had snapped. Tsukasa's reaction was one of pure pleasure; she wrapped her arms around her and accepted the kiss, while giving back her own.

Kagami's over excitement caused her to be brash. She licked her tongue over her sister's lips, begging for entry. An excited groan escaped her sister's lips and the older twin pulled back. Panting.

"Sis…" Kagami whispered, staring lovingly at her sister. "I love you.."

Tsukasa opened her eyes, still dazed from the kiss. "I love you too Kagami" Her voice was sweet. After a quick shake of her head she put on a stern face. "But we can NOT tell mom." She giggled.

"Agreed"

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**This was a lovely piece to write. Pure fluff, no real storyline. Now to the twincest; I picked this couple for this story for no real reason, as characters they go well together, I just kinda overlooked the fact that they were related. Though honestly the thought doesn't really bother me: love and let love as they say. I'll probably pair them with others in other stories, as It doesn't really matter to me, nearly every character in the LuckyStar universe are cute together as a couple. Proven by the many other fanfics on here. Peace out yo. Enjoy Life and junk.  
**


End file.
